


An Era for Us

by flowerylies



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerylies/pseuds/flowerylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate continuation of episode 24 had Slaine not surrendered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The future he saw

With the tharsis Slaine has had a glimpses into many different futures. He's seen his demise many times, as well his success. He's seen scenes he didn't understand and he's seen himself older, sometimes haggard and wasted, sometimes proud and indignant. Each time, it's his course of actions here, at the moonbase in the midst of the declaration of the all out attack that determine the course of the war. All eyes are on him so many are depending on him, judging, hoping.

 

 _She_ is watching-

 

The boy without dreams had come this far motivated by the ideals and hopes of those around him. For Harklight, an era for those not blessed with noble birth. Who needed to sweat blood to just get a life of servitude. For Lemrina to be free and bask in the pleasure of vers being taken over by a Terran dog and bastard child they have abandoned. For Saazbaum who has tried his hardest to cultivate the dead lands of mars all for naught but to be witness to the corruption of the empire of vers and a desire to change it. The moonbase. The counts on earth and in space who believe in earthspace.The boy carried so many dreams and ambitions that sometimes the emptiness and conflict in his heart disappeared. At some points he dare say he felt like he had meaning. Purpose. A responsibility to all these people to finish what he started. A responsibility that never in his wildest dreams he would gain.

As he walked through the empty halls of the  hallway deep in thought, he happened upon Princess Lemrina. She waiting for him. She carefully said,”

“What's truly important is the imperial family’s blood. So as long as you still have aldnoah activation privileges, can you not make your dream come true?” Slaine faltered for a moment and she firmly added,

 “I’m not going anywhere.”

_I can’t and don’t want to, anyway._

 

It hurt for her to say this, she loathed her blood, she hated being a tool and she hated that still distant look in his eyes. But part of the reason she revealed everything to Asseylum in person was to personally be a part in driving them apart. She wanted him to be rid of her, for her to stop making him waver with a single word. She thought she achieved that when he told her she had no power over him as a citizen not of earth or vers--they were all earthspace now, after all.

But even now when the now empress made her stance clear, he looks so resigned. Too resigned. But for a moment there was a spark. Lemrina wants to find hope in it.

 “So please,”

_Don’t take this away from me, don’t leave me._

 

Slaine had been silent for a few heavy moments and Lemrina looked up at him. What she saw wasn’t new to her, having been around the Count for so long, but it was a welcome change from the lost and conflicted expression he wore a few moments before. “Princess Lemrina….” Slaine whispered as looked at her thoughtfully, studying her. Some part of him didn’t want to let go either. He couldn’t have come this far if it weren’t for everyone else. He’d killed a man, his father, someone who also imprinted onto him and whose ideals he’d adopted. Killed him in revenge for _her_. But he loved him too.  And he continued his legacy and lies not only because there was no other way but because some part of him fell into this role and wanted to be here, to make it up to Saazbaum. There were other personal feelings involved too. To gain power, to affect people, to torment the martians who seethe at the thought of a terran coming this far. He remembered Marylcian and how he surprised himself with the hate that welled up inside him as the other count derided him near his final moments.

 

“Are you,“ his gaze was drifting from her but he refocused, “proposing a counter announcement”? he looked her straight in the eye and she stared back determinedly. “You wish to go against her highness’ wishes?”

“Would it be any different from before?” she asked.

Slaine sighed. It was true. There was no going back from where he had come to, after all. Asseylum would never forgive him, he’d decided that since she was shot. But nevertheless,

“Such a move would spark a civil war on vers...,” the count continued, eyes looking down, “we would cause a huge rift.”

 

Lemrina was overjoyed, but she wouldn’t show it. He was considering her proposition. To continue with her. To not leave. Both of them were just too similar, bereft with grudges, hate, loneliness and desperation to find solace. She’d let go of most of her grudges with meeting Asseylum. She realized someone like her was to be pitied rather than envied. But she still wanted her solace no matter what. But she still wanted to go against the royal family.

 

“Indeed, but that’s the price to pay for a revolution, is it not? The imperial faction won’t bend to our will anymore. If we leave with Asseylum as the only option, the only activation factor…it’s clear how this will go.” Lemrina couldn’t help but smile at the look on his face now. It was different from all other expressions he’d worn in her company. “Does he look like this in battle?” she thought.

 

Slaine’s countenance was deathly serious but still with a challenging smile. Lemrina would accept everything about him, he had the full support of everyone here and many of the orbital knights would cave to the one who lets them get what they truly want. Slaine didn’t want to let all these people down again but most of all…he didn’t want to let go. He was still curious about the glimpse of the future he saw one day in tharsis. He has a strong feeling that scene of him and Lemrina is a result of this choice.

 

He began walking toward Lemrina and knelt down before her, blood red coattails on the floor. Lemrina looked down at him as he took her delicate hands hands in his, his hands are soft and warm she thought. They gazed at each other steadily, and he said

“I am sorry for all the wrongs I have done you, princess.” the regret was evident in his eyes. “But I mean it when I say this: I will do everything to make it up…to you.” he bowed his head, his narrow shoulders shaking, and Lemrina bent down to hold him. She would have him now, she would be his solace.

 

Before she knew it she was crying too.

 

“Count Troyard! What is the meaning of this?!” Barouhcruz shouted as Slaine and Lemrina entered the docking area. He was shocked the princess just married someone out of the blue and decried the war in the midst of it, it’s was all too ridiculous.

“Milord Slaine…” Harklight looked at him worriedly.

 

“Lemrina and I--we have an announcement to make,” he looked to Harklight, “I want this addressed to all orbital knights, get everything ready.”

Barouhcruz mentally prepared himself for another bombshell and looked at the young count tiredly. He likely wasn’t getting an answer right now.

 

The new speech began with Slaine, he noted while looking over at them. There was a determination in his eyes and he remembered what he told Mazuurek, “ _don’t challenge an olympian sandstorm. No one can stop Troyard’s rise_.” Perhaps he was right, there was always something different about this terran, something tenacious. “ _No normal person could stand this scrutiny and backlash and still look so proud, even if it is a facade_ ”, he mused. Harklight was next to him and smiled knowingly.

Then Slaine started,

“The empress has abandoned you, she wishes for you to forgo all you have fought for and goes as far as to chastise all your actions, all you have lost. Can peace be obtained so readily in the midst of so much bloodshed? Can you all simply give up and return to the dead red planet? Or will you continue to grasp that at that blue radiance?

I am not abandoning you. Follow me and fight against this rigid, uncaring monarchy, or succumb to their whims.”

Slaine looks to the side and Lemrina emerges.

“My name is Lemrina Vers Envers.” She extended her hands and a white light emitted from them, evidence of her possessing the factor.

“I am the illegitimate daughter of Gilzeria. Abandoned by this royal family to live in the shadows, but not anymore. For the sake of vers, for the sake of a better future on earth, for the sake of earthspace, let us fight and keep what we have have obtained.”

She looked to Slaine and they said in unison,

“Let us fight for a new era!”

 

Barouhcruz didn’t realize his mouth was agape until after the transmission ended and the two turned to him.


	2. An unlikely visitor

Klancain stared at the broadcast screen long after it had ended. He was stunned to say the least. He didn’t think Troyard had it in him to defy her highness at this point. But he’d gone so far already that when he thought about it, this shouldn’t be too surprising. The entire earthspace idea was backed by too many to go under so easily. He looked back at the little maid, Eddelrittuo, who was glancing back and forth between Asseylum, the floor, the control panels and finally she met his eyes and quickly averted them.

Asseylum was silent and looking contemplative with her hands clasped. She suddenly spoke, voice quiet, “what should we do?” she looked up at him and continued, “how will the orbital knights take such a declaration…?”

 

‘Well,” Klancain started, he was getting accustomed to having to explain all of this to her so he was already preparing it in his head, “as I’ve told you before, they want the war, so there may be quite a few who will throw a blind eye to the simultaneous and suspicious announcements happening today for that agenda.”

“The royal aldnoah factor remains in his possession as well, which will definitely persuade many to join him. But remember you have the backing of the imperial faction. According to the response the orbital knights take, we will have to prepare for a battle against this earthspace faction.”

 

Asseylum’s eyes widened at that.

 _She isn’t prepared to dirty her hands with battle she would actively lead, but it may be unavoidable at this point…._ Klancain thought.

“Is there no other way? I will return to the moonbase, I am sure I can persuade Slaine to stop-”

“Empress.” Klancain cut through her hurried suggestion, “you had your chance with him, it’s clear where he stands.”

The empress clenched her fists and looked down.

“But then...we will be just like him. Defeating all who oppose us.”

“It’s a war. Sometimes that is necessary.” Klancain answered and looked away, walking out of the room.

 

He met Count Maazurek outside, communicating with another count through a holographic screen. Barouhcruz, he believed it was. It seems the conversation ended as soon as he arrived as it flickered off immediately. Mazuurek turned around, looking even more worried than the maid.

“According to Barouchruz, the all out attack on UEF forces has commenced”, the older count added after a heavy sigh, “ it seems all the counts on earth and many of Marineros base are continuing support of Count Troyard.”

Klancain can’t say he was surprised, but it still shook him a bit. A terran and a half terran bastard child taking control of vers was absurd. The nation would turn upside down.

 

“What of the UFE bases in space?” he asked.

“Retreating,” Mazuurek looked up confused for a moment, “um, Emperor.”

Klancain still wasn’t used to being called “Count Cruhteo” and Emperor Cruhteo was even worse...and vaguely disconcerting.

 

“Please call me Klancain.”

“Y-yes.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Slaine watched as Lemrina danced around the zero gravity docking area.

 

“Slaine! How do you supposed my sister’s face must have looked? she snickered.

“Lemrina, please, this isn’t a game.”

 She stopped and put her hands on her hips, a triumphant look on her face.

“I’m well aware of that. But if it were, we are definitely the “winners”.

Despite her childish glee Lemrina was carefully planning to do some research into these orbital knights who have joined their cause. In the midst of all the madness it’s gotten quite overwhelming. She needs to know who she can trust outside what Slaine and Harklight have already looked into. As she has revealed herself she will have to do many meetings with them, and her little encounter with Marylcian was traumatizing. She hoped all of them weren't quite so eccentric and difficult to manage. Barouhcruz was a simple man at least.

 

“It’s a little too early to decide that.” Slaine said, folding his arms. The imperial faction haven't made any moves since and he was wearily anticipating their next one.

 

Lemrina pouted, then frowned. Slaine was looking out of sorts again.

 

“Don’t worry” she said, moving closer.

“You don’t need to bend to her will. This is what you want, isn’t it? This is what we all want.”

“It’s fine to be selfish and live for yourself.”

 

This seemed to depress him further. She wasn’t too good at this. Usually Slaine was the one who reconciled her so this was a little bothersome. And most of the time she had the wrong assumptions too. She opted for something physical. Her hands moved above his cravat to his neck and tickled it.

Slaine’s laughter was deafening and she couldn’t stop even as he started swatting her away.

 

“Lem-phhf--Lemrin--ehehaha!”

“P-please! This is serious!” he managed to voice out between gasps.

 

Lemrina was looking smug, though he was right. But even so she wanted some sort of normalcy, something to ease the atmosphere. She’s never had someone around her age near aside from Slaine and Eddelrittuo and her life would be quickly turning even more hectic soon. Her chance at childhood was over at the tender age of 14 it seems. 

 

Harklight then appeared, and despite his dead eyes she could tell he was a little amused by seeing the tickling. Slaine was still looking flushed and a little jittery, hugging his waist protectively on reflex. 

“Milord Slaine”, “Princess Lemrina” he said, looking between them.

He handed Slaine several documents.

“The UFE bases in several continents have surrendered and been taken over.”

“I didn’t know they could act independently like that.” Lemrina questioned.

“Communication has been fragmented ever since Saazbaum’s assault in Russia, it seems many didn’t even know of the all out attack.”

 

“I see”. Slaine said blankly while overlooking the documents.

“Sandnes” the young count said quietly.

 

“Milord?”

“The Norwegian base has surrendered. I will land my castle there. Later on we will begin construction. This will be the start of earthspace bases.”

“It’s near the sea, as well.”

Lemrina’s eyes lit up. She always liked looking at the pictures he showed of the sea, even if she barely listened to explanations due to certain platinum blonde distraction.

 

“As you wish, milord.” Harklight couldn’t deny he was excited as well. This was Slaine’s birthplace, after all. Finally, he would be able to experience it in person.

 

Slaine wore a small smile on his face as he took in the two’s barely concealed happiness. If it’s with them he believes he can fulfill their dreams. He will create a new government devoid of this hierarchical structure and eventually bring the martians stuck on the dead planet back to earth. He had huge ambitions, this sort of scheme will take years of careful planning, the orbital knights surely will not take kindly to the rug being pulled from under them.

 

But he will make it happen. And he won’t be alone this time.

 

“Also milord, there are reports of civilian areas being attacked and enslaved in the midst of the conflict”.

Slaine narrowed his eyes.

“Is that so?” “I want a list of said knights. I’ve explicitly stated to go after the military only.”

‘Yes, milord.”

 

It seems Slaine would need to exercise his authority on those using this for sadistic pleasure. It was obvious not everyone would side with a terran simply because they agreed or respected him and his wishes, but simply because they couldn’t accept a surrender. They must think the empress doesn’t think they can win and took it as a challenge. They have been getting themselves outplayed by those very terrans they underestimated.

 And that boy, especially. Kaizuka Inaho.

Slaine felt his mood soured somewhat recalling him. He was with the UEF assassins that came to kill the princess before, but was his objective truly that? What had he come here for? He wondered what had become of him, he must be with the deucalion which has just retreated. His thoughts were interrupted when one of his moonbase personnel hurried over to him.

 

“Count Troyard!”

“What is it?”

“A UEF soldier has infiltrated the base again, but we’ve caught him.”

 

Slaine was dumbfounded that anyone could manage that with the base fortified with multiple landing castles he'd called in and increased security presence. But there is probably one single person in the world with such ridiculous luck.

_He should know the princess isn’t here anymore after that announcement. Is his target someone else now?_

_Is he planning to kill me now? But alone? This makes no sense, he wouldn't stand a chance alone._

Of course, he was only assuming it was Inaho Kaizuka, the bane of his existence, from his own paranoia. But the thought had overtaken his mind already.

 

“Take me to hi- them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who is visiting?


	3. Incautious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine has a chat with his new prisoner.

The moonbase was originally a terran base and it really shows in the interior design. There are versian renovations in some areas, however. Especially the baths. Slaine found it wasteful, his office was simple and small after all and he was used to just the basics.

 

The cell area was not nearly as primitive and dingy as it would be in a landing castle, and Slaine had experience with those. His escort stopped in front of the cell to the furthest end and saluted him.

 

“Count Troyard, here he is. “

“You are dismissed.”

 

Slaine turned around slowly to meet the eyes of his adversary. Despite being captured he looked completely unfazed. This is the first time he’s seen him in person since he shot him. His face looked completely fine without even a scar.

_Was my aim that bad? I am sure I shot him point blank. It’s either that or terran medical capabilities surpass my expectations…_

Ah. He was thinking like _them_. Slaine shook his head. Terrans had far more industries than vers did and were far more advanced than this military state. It’s only natural. Aldnoah wasn't being used for anything but war machines here. He's sure Lemrina's legs could be healed if he could get her to an earth doctor.

 

Inaho was well familiar with the Count from broadcasts, but seeing him in person was quite different. He wasn’t nearly as intimidating and his presence not as commanding as he presented himself in speeches.

_You can never judge a book by it’s cover though._

 

“If you came here to assassinate me, you're doing an awful job.” Slaine thought back to their confrontation and shootout at the moonbase not too long ago. The prodigy pilot’s hasty retreat was definitely strange but he didn’t ponder much on it till now.

  
“I’m not here to kill you.” he closed his eyes for a moment and then sat on the bed behind him, contemplating how to approach this. He ducked his head and asked,.

“Slaine Troyard. Do you know why wars break out?”

The count wasn’t expecting this, but he had his answer nonetheless.

 

“When there is an enemy to fight against.”

 

The answer was too vague for Inaho.

 

“No. Wars happens even when there isn’t an enemy. Resources, territory, religion. All of these factors can spark a war.”

 

“Indeed. However, creating an enemy out of the terrans with propaganda and lies allowed martians to justify themselves. Both in heaven’s fall and now in earthfall. Without a clearly defined enemy to fight, without demonizing the opposing side, sparking a war would be that much harder.”

Slaine recalled a future glimpse where he became the genius mastermind and scapegoat for the war. It was true to him, that there needs to be a clearly defined enemy. Most people can then accept that and the outcome without looking deeper. A good guy and a bad guy, a winner and a loser.

 

“Kaizuka Inaho, do you know how vers came to be?”

 

Inaho looked up and answered, “the mars immigration program in 1990,”

“Despite forbidding the use of military force on mars, Rayregalia encouraged colonists to initiate armed insurrections and spread anti-earth slander. Once aldnoah was discovered he founded vers and crowned himself emperor, with no consultation with earth.”

 

Slaine sat down in front of cell at that. Inaho’s head went down again.

“This is the UEF version of events. It is incorrect.”

“Rayregalia tried his hardest to contact earth at the start of the program once it became clear mars was not meant for them to live on. He was ignored,” Slaine then looked to the side tiredly and continued, “this neglect is what sparked the infamous mars uprisings.”

“Mars never severed communication with earth. They formed their empire, but earth didn’t recognize it either and forbid communication from then on.”

“Both sides escalated the situation to dangerous levels with their consistent withholding of information and twisting of facts.”

 

“Then why do you fight for them?” the brunet asked.

“I don’t.” Slaine quipped. “My aim is to destroy the system of vers.”

“Without proving myself in battle, I’d never be able to make a place for myself here. I don’t expect nor want any forgiveness now. This is simply the path I have chosen.” The young count stood up at that, and Inaho noted his demeanor noticeably changed. His eyes were colder and more intense. His posture was much stronger as well. It felt like Inaho was talking to another person from this point.

 

“This final attack on UEF bases, is this how you plan to end the war?”

“The attack will be called off in 7 hours.”

“So this is simply a move to induce psychological terror.”

“Not quite. However, we have gotten surrenders within hours of it beginning. Assimilation is preferable, though a much more gradual process.” The count was previously staring at the prison bars, then moved to lock eyes with Inaho who was now staring at him.

“I’ve decided I’m in for the long haul and to see this to the end and beyond.”

 

“Why are you telling me all this? Would this not be sensitive information?”

“Why?” Slaine smiled vacantly, “do you think you’re ever leaving this place?”

‘I’m not afraid of you leaking anything you hear here whatso-”

 

“Slaine? Slaine!”

The blonde snapped his head to the direction of the voice. Inaho noticed he started sweating a bit.

 

“Princess Lemrina,” he blinked and asked, “what brings you here?”

“You were away for so long. What could possibly be so interesting about this prisoner?” as she reached the cell she turned to stare at the cell’s occupant curiously. Seeing it was a young boy she let down her guard.

 

“Well? Who are you, new terran?”

 

“Kaizuka Inaho” the two said in unison, then both twitched their eyes simultaneously.

 

“Are you from the deucalion?” the princess inquired.

Inaho stayed silent and she spoke up,”you must be, right? My sister mentioned having friends there…among other things” she had a sneaky smile on her face.

 

_Sister? The fake was Asseylum’s sister?_ Inaho was somewhat shocked. For some reason he hadn't even considered she'd be a blood relative.

 

Slaine looked like he wanted to die. Lemrina rested her elbow on the armrest and cupped her cheek in her palm, and asked “well, why are you here?”

 

There was no way Inaho could reveal Asseylum’s request, not when the target in question clearly wasn’t the one who needed saving.

“Direct personal investigation,” the brunet answered. Partially true as he did want to know Troyard’s motive, Maazurek never did get back to him on that request.

 

Lemrina’s looked confused and then looked up at Slaine, who was equally baffled.

“Is he a detective?”

“N-no.” he raised his eyebrow at Orange.

“You’re a funny terran!” Lemrina smiled, though her eyes looked calculating.

“Hey,” she frowned, eyes glancing around the cell, “why don’t you give him one of the vacant rooms instead?”

 

Slaine hissed, he didn’t say anything, he only hissed.

“He’s an enemy soldier, princess. I couldn’t possibly-”

“He’s disarmed, right? He’s harmless as is.

“He’s very dangerous. Incredibly so.”

“Not without a kat.”

 

Inaho watched them go back and forth until Slaine sighed and glared at him.

“Fine, but it will be guarded. No one is allowed in or out without permission from me.”

Lemrina grinned, “might as well get comfy if you aren’t leaving.”

 

Inaho’s new quarters were quite spacious, with a wide transparent wall through which he could see the debris and stars. He preferred privacy but it wasn’t like anyone would come looking in from there. He thought back to what happened just now. The analytical eye was in full use during the conversation, picking up Slaine’s various changes. He noticed his stress level was high when talking to him but lowered when Lemrina appeared, despite appearing on the outside to be the opposite. Slaine Troyard would be a difficult one to understand let alone reason with. He came here alone, solely motivated by Seylum’s wish and intended to drag Slaine back with him, at his own pace, as he always did things.

 

_"Do you think you’re ever leaving this place?”_

  
  
Inaho was never someone who thought in the long term, or even short term, he formulated his plans and executed them as soon as possible. He’s good at battle. This was a different arena. He  believes he really, really fucked up here and that weakness had to be to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't the tables turned, Inaho?! ≖‿≖  
> We'll get back into the swing of world domination next chapter! 〈( ^.^)ノ


	4. The Emperor Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things go wrong.

Two weeks had passed since Slaine solidified his position and brought stability to his faction. Of the twenty nine orbital knight clans still remaining, 17 have sworn fealty to him. Count Sebring hadn’t gotten acquired anyone to inherit his position before his death and the knights under him were currently deliberating(or rather feuding, and it could get deadly soon) on who would inherit the clan. Raffia’s daughter has come to take after her mother. The kin of Count Orga has yet to do so, and his allegiance remained unclear to Slaine. Considering his father died under Slaine’s command, the young man must be disillusioned or reasonably wary. Slaine was not quite himself during that period.

 

Or maybe he was, but now he’s changed. Asseylum’s awakening and amnesiac state had him in constant anxiety. But he would not waver anymore in doing the duty he must do. What did make Slaine uneasy was the silence from the imperial faction. He had anticipated an immediate declaration of war after going against them. Sooner or later, they will have to clash. He wanted to make space entirely his domain before returning to earth and fully beginning his plans.

 

Slaine wasn’t very worried about the UEF anymore, not when they’ve captured Kaizuka, or rather, he walked right into their hands. The problem was the deucalion and guerilla warfare. That battleship was a formidable foe. Even without Kaizuka it could prove difficult. And versian forces, while powerful, had far fewer numbers than earth. Teamwork is all well and good, but being overwhelmed by the terrans they underestimate could spell trouble. Slaine would need to further drill it into their heads that their pride would be their downfall. None of his men could look down on terrans, especially not when they answer to one.

 

Slaine leant back in his chair and and opened his eyes tiredly. He’s sure his hair would turn white far before the age it should.

“If I could find the battery of the deucalion, so much could be taken off my mind…” the count mused. There’s no way that person would just fall into his lap.

 

Who was powering the deucalion now, anyway? Slaine fell into deep thought.

 

_It couldn’t be Asseylum, her heart stopped that day. Someone else must have gotten the activation rights from her. But who would she trust enough to do that for? To betray vers for?_

_Kaizuka Inaho? Would the UEF really send such an integral component out to the frontlines? No matter how good he is, if he died, they would too. Especially during that infiltration assault where the boy was especially vulnerable in my base._

_I can’t rule out anything, though. I should look into who the empress did this for, giving the terrans such capability. Or did they experiment on her, rather?--”_

 

Slaine was interrupted from his thoughts by a light buzz, snapping his eyes open.

 

“You may enter.”

 

Harklight came in, looking somewhat at a loss.

 

“Milord,“ he paused to catch his breath, “Emperor Klancain wishes to dock.”

 

 _He really abuses his stealth, doesn’t he?_ Slaine thought, sighing inwardly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lemrina had just dismissed Harklight when the emperor arrived. She was overviewing those who had sworn allegiance again with him.

 _So many opportunists_. Lemrina sighed. She couldn’t wait to cull them. Those who couldn’t look past their ridiculous prejudice, those who couldn’t give up their position.

They would lose it whether they wanted to or not.

 

It was cruel and deceitful, but this new world couldn’t happen without it.

While Slaine was busy, Lemrina wanted to use this opportunity to meet a certain “detective”.

 

She made her way to Kaizuka Inaho’s room in the storage block and rolled in without warning. The person who usually stood guard was off duty at the time as well, which made this much better. She had to make the impression that she wasn’t scared or weak willed, but bold.

Unfortunately, the boy was changing clothes, which made Lemrina shriek.

 

“Aiiieee!”

Inaho turned around to find the source of the noise. The fake princess was looking flustered and angry.

 

“Put it on! Fast!”

 

Inaho moved deliberately slower, making Lemrina lose the flustered look and glare daggers at him.

 

 _Ugh_ , she thought. She definitely didn’t like this boy. If it were Slaine, he’d be so much more considerate. But she was to blame as well, given she didn’t make her intrusion known.

 

 _Ugh._ Lemrina felt her lower lip tremble. She supposed this boy was older than her too, which made her appear less intimidating as well. She had to change that.

 

After the bad impressions were behind them, the red eyed boy sat on a chair near a simple metallic desk and looked at her expectantly. He was wearing the same blue uniform Slaine had worn when she first met him. It looked rather strange on this new boy.

 

“Well,” she started, “I wanted to know how your stay has been.”

 

Inaho raised his eyebrows slightly but tried to remain expressionless.

 

He was genuinely surprised at how normal it had been. No one abused or derided him for being a terran. He’d grown so accustomed to martians lambasting him for this that he was already used to shrugging it off before destroying them. Their words held no merit to him anyway. But here, no one seemed to care that they were monitoring and imprisoning a terran who has killed many of their own. They weren’t that friendly, but they didn’t try to make him uncomfortable. Not any more than the situation already made him, that is. Perhaps they found him untouchable due to the Count keeping him, or perhaps serving a terran made them change their ways. Though, while Inaho was escorted to the baths one day he saw a blue haired Count mutter, possibly intentionally loudly,

“A terran count with a terran pet...the world is really changing.”

 

He frequently wondered what people thought he was doing with Count Troyard after that. The man had yet to show his face since the cell visit and Inaho kept expecting him to suddenly show up and shoot his other eye.

  


“The food is not quite optimal, but otherwise I have no complaints.”

_Haaah? He’s insulting our food?!_ Lemrina flared up internally.

 

Trying to remain calm, the princess replied, “I see,” she continued, neutrally, “then what would you say can improve it?”

 

“More eggs.”

 

Lemrina felt she was already losing control of the direction of this conversation. The boy didn’t fear her at all.. She tried to steer it back to the direction she truly came here for. Though she didn't know there truly was not much Inaho feared.

 

“You’re deucalion crew, “ she began, “so you must be familiar with my sister.”

 

“I am.” It wasn’t a lie but it also didn’t give away much. He was thankful for her phrasing until-

 

“How close would you say? How much did she trust you?”

 

Inaho didn’t know what to say. This girl gave off a dangerous aura now, like she could try to kill you and then smile about it. What did she intend to do with this information?

 

“I’ll take that silence as a yes.” she smiled sweetly, but there was definitely something behind it.

 

“We retrieved your sleipnir from orbit. Slaine doesn’t know yet, but I will tell him.”

“My sister’s necklace was in there”, her eyes narrowed and she asked in a colder tone, “boy, are you under her orders?”

 

The fake was fully in control now and Inaho felt like he was losing for the first time in his life. Before she got an idea that was completely wrong, that he was a spy,  he would use the truth.

 

“Asseylum asked me to save Slaine. Save him from the ‘chains of misery’. This is why I came.”

 

Lemrina’s eyes widened and the side of her mouth twitched as if she were waiting for him to reveal it was a joke.

“A-are you serious?” the purple haired girl broke into raucous laughter. She hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time, if ever.

“Aha-haha~” she wiped the side of her eyes.

Inaho didn’t realize how tense he was until he had to will his shoulders to relax once she had finished.

 

“Pfft...well, this confirms my suspicion,” she continued, looking up at him, “you’re very close to her.”

“So you,” she said pointing to him, “someone she’d trust so much, must be the one she’d entrust activation rights to, aren’t you? Out of any other possibilities...”

 

Inaho felt something click in his mind, but it was too late.

 

“The deucalion battery. It’s you.”

 

Suddenly, Lemrina revealed a gun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Klancain looked pristine as usual, Slaine acknowledged. The man must wake up like that. As he approached, he noticed the emperor staring at the tharsis.

 

“Count Troyard.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Emperor Cruhteo.” Slaine greeted as he bowed, a brilliant smile on his face.

 

It was childish, but Slaine wanted to tick him off. It equally made Slaine’s stomach turn as well, to be fair.

 

Klancain looked put off, by straightened himself in a second.

“This impasse can’t continue forever, Count.”

“I agree.”

“Will you yield to the imperial army?” Klancain asked. “The empress still believes a compromise can be reached between us.”

 

“I am sure she must be the only one who does.” Slaine answered, eyes betraying no emotion.

 

“I see.” the emperor smiled and there was a twinkle in his eye.

 

Before Slaine could react, he heard shouting from behind them.

 

“ **HEY!** What the hell are you doing?!”

 

Slaine was disrupted from the staring match by the voices of the workers behind them. As he turned, he could see some engineers yelling at the tharsis. The Count looked up and saw figure poke out of the cockpit, in blue soldier clothes. It wasn’t unusual for maintenance to be performed, but this didn’t happen without his knowledge-

 

The area was suddenly engulfed in smoke and Slaine lost sight of everything around him. Before he knew it, the smoke cleared, but the tharsis  was what caused it to disperse, the smoke cloaking around it.

 

The tharsis was activated, and it was leaving.

 

“Restrict him from leaving! He can’t be allowed to escape!” Slaine bellowed.

 

But the tharsis was too fast for them, it immediately  flew out the landing port before anyone could make a move.

 

Outside, explosions resounded and the base shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always expected Klancain to make off with the tharsis once they revealed he was Cruhteo's son and he was looking at it so determinedly, but he only took the princess :(


	5. Fading Light

Slaine had expected something to go awry the moment Harklight mentioned the emperor arriving without any radar detection, but he hadn’t expected something so underhanded, so he was impressed. But just like last time when the now empress made her announcement. But it wasn’t enough. Asseylum must have been sent on a shuttle to deactivate the tharsis while disguised as moonbase personnel.

That camouflage is truly convenient.

“Status report.” the Count commanded. The attack was over as soon as it began, it seemed to be more of a warning than the true beginning. 

“Blocks A through D have been bombarded, milord. The physical damage is not heavy, but they are not operational anymore.” Harklight replied.

 

“Is Lemrina safe?” Slaine asked, worry evident in his voice.

“Yes milord, she was in F block.”

“F…?” Slaine was startled. Lemrina’s apartment isn’t there, that area was reserved for storage and-

 

The counted gritted his teeth, “shit!” 

“Milord?!” 

“Harklight! I told you not to allow anyone there without my permission.” Slaine would have glared harder if he wasn’t feeling so flustered. What was Lemrina doing there?

“My apologies, milord. I could not refuse her request.” Harklight bowed deeply and Slaine felt he couldn’t continue his rant.

Reaching them would require a very long operation of getting the areas that were damaged working again. He hoped they could hold out till then, but he felt too desperate to wait.

  
  
  
  
  
  


15 minutes earlier

 

As soon as Inaho was staring down the gun barrel again, he felt a painful throbbing behind his injured eye. 

How long can I last up here without Dr. Yagarai’s attention? If only I could take those painkillers I always refused now. I can’t afford to die here.

Clutching his head he stared back at Lemrina, when suddenly the ground quaked. It wasn’t heavy, but it was shocking enough to slightly throw the fake off. Inaho tried to get up and make a rush for her arm, when she quickly fired a shot.

 

The shock knocked her and Inaho away in opposite directions, but he wasn’t wounded.

Lemrina steadied herself again, “Slaine...!” Something must have happened. She had to get back to his side.

“You,” she pointed the gun at Inaho again as he laid on the floor, “will come with me.”

“Get up and walk where I tell you to.”

Inaho did as he was told despite the aching pain.

 

The two soon found an impassable door after making their way out of F block.

“It’s not working?” Lemrina queried.

“No,” Inaho replied, “it seems to be jammed.”

 

Slaine...that damn Klancain.

 

“There should be some hidden routes we can use.” Inaho said, using the map his eye created during the previous moonbase mission.

“No,” Lemrina sounded dejected, lowering the gun, “if this doesn't work the others won’t.”

“We’ll see.” Inaho said more to himself, scanning every possible route with his eye. This would definitely hurt later.

Suddenly they heard the resident Count’s voice over the intercom, but the sound was very mangled. 

Inaho and Lemrina listened carefully.

“He says to go to the airlock of D block. I presume someone will be picking us up.”

“Just follow me.” Inaho started moving.

 

The trek to the airlock was silent, Inaho noted. The fake hasn’t done anything at all either. While they were waiting, she suddenly spoke up, in a hushed whisper.

“…ry.”

Inaho looked down at her, still silent.

“Sorry…this is my fault.” She didn’t look up but Inaho didn’t look away. He didn’t say anything. He felt it would be better for both of them if he didn’t. The girl seemed to show of a lot of bravado but was painfully scared and weak beneath it. He wondered if Troyard was the same. But Inaho knew he couldn’t think he understood her to that degree yet, he could only speculate. He wasn’t sure what was truly fake or real here yet.

 

The pick up shuttle appeared and they both climbed aboard. Lemrina was assisted by Inaho to get in, leaving the wheelchair behind.

To Inaho’s surprise, Count Troyard was piloting.

“Lemrina…!” he exclaimed, a weak and relieved smile on his face.

Inaho placed Lemrina into Slaine’s lap and they both stared at him like deers in the headlights. As there wasn’t any space for him, he took the rest of the space left there in front of Lemrina and leaned his head back onto the control panel.

“Kaizuka Inaho! How the hell do you expect me to pilot with both of you on my lap?!”

“This doesn’t have autopilot?”

“Perhaps it does, but that’s beside the point.”

 

“Slaine, what happened?” Lemrina had to know.

Slaine programmed the route as he talked, “The emperor’s visit was a warning. He snatched the tharsis and bombed some areas of the moonbase. War between us will formally begin. I need to make a declaration known as soon as possible.” Slaine answered tiredly.

 

“The tharsis was deactivated? That has to be…” Lemrina gasped as the realization hit her and gritted her teeth. How  dare  her sister take away the rights she gave to Slaine. 

 

“Indeed, that’s the only conclusion to make.” Slaine replied, looking at the stars pass by as the shuttle made it’s way back. 

 

Inaho tried to listen, but the pain was quickly overwhelming him till he could barely focus.

 

“Speaking of aldnoah, Slaine!” Lemrina exclaimed, “this boy, he’s who activated the deucalion.”

 

Slaine looked at her knowingly, “I had been considering that, you found confirmation?”

 

Lemrina explained what happened and Slaine listened quietly.

 

“Lemrina, never do something like that again. I don’t want you killing anyone.” Slaine had a dark look in his eyes as he continued, “it’s not something you can ever move past once you stain your hands.”

Lemrina nodded, but stopped halfway. She wasn’t sure if she could keep this promise. Especially if it came to her sister. If she were presented the opportunity in the room where her sister had slept in suspended animation again, Lemrina wouldn’t hesitate. Slaine seemed to pick up on her resolve but said nothing further on it.

 

“Plus,” he looked at her carefully, “this is all circumstantial evidence isn’t it?”

“It is, but I believe it’s as good a place to start.” she replied.

“Killing him or keeping him a hostage for the UEF?” Slaine averted his eyes from her, “if the UEF are willing the use the deucalion in such a disposable manner, I somehow doubt holding this one boy over the heads will do much. They must be eager to be rid of this martian tech and would discard our ultimatums.”

 

For some reason, the fact that Lemrina was safe despite what she had done and Kaizuka had helped her reach him, made Slaine’s heart soften. He wondered if all those years ago, if he was able to protect the princess with Kaizuka, that they could have been friends.

 

No. It’s too late for regrets, he reminded himself mentally.

 

“Save me from the chains of misery?” Slaine scoffed.

“How exactly did you intend to do that, Kaizuka Inaho?”

 

There was no answer.

 

“Kaizuka? Kaizuka Inaho?” Slaine reached forward to shake the boy, whose eyes were wide open, but his body was unresponsive. 

Lemrina leaned forward and joining Slaine in shaking him, “is he dead?”

Then, the brunette started talking.

 

”Ｓｌａｉｎｅ  Ｓａａｚｂａｕｍ  Ｔｒｏｙａｒｄ，  ｉｄｅｎｔｉｔｙ  ｃｏｎｆｉｒｍｅｄ.” 

 

Lemrina and Slaine jerked their hands away quickly.

“Why does he sound like that? Slaine?”

“I-I don’t know…”

 

”Ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ  ｐｒｏｃｅｓｓｅｓ  ｓｔｏｐｐｅｄ．  Ｒｕｎｎｉｎｇ  ｂａｃｋｕｐ  ｐｒｏｇｒａｍ”．

 

“Backup program? Just what has the UEF used him for?” Slaine gulped as he stared at the strange scene.

 

“Ｔｅｍｐｏｒａｒｉｌｙ  ａｓｓｕｍｉｎｇ  ｃｏｎｔｒｏｌ  ｏｖｅｒ  Ｋａｉｚｕｋａ  Ｉｎａｈｏ＇ｓ  ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ  ｐｒｏｃｅｓｓｅｓ，  ａｗａｒｅｎｅｓｓ，  ａｎｄ  ｓｐｅｅｃｈ  ｆｕｎｃｔｉｏｎｓ.”

 

“Artificial intelligence? The UEF is insane, his body is out of his control.” Lemrina nodded to Slaine statement, even though she wasn’t sure what artificial intelligence was. She’d ask him later.

 

”Ｅｖｅｎ  ｔｈｏｕｇｈ  ｔｈｉｓ  ｂｏｙ  ｉｓ  ａｗａｒｅ  Ｓｌａｉｎｅ  Ｔｒｏｙａｒｄ  ｉｓ  ａ  ｓｅｐａｒａｔｅ  ｉｎｄｉｖｉｄｕａｌ，  ｈｅ  ｍｉｓｉｄｅｎｔｉｆｉｅｓ  ｈｉｍ  ａｓ  ａ  ｐａｒｔ  ｏｆ  ｈｉｍｓｅｌｆ.”

 

The shuttle arrived in the hangar, but no one within had taken notice.

 

“Ｈｅ  ｔｈｅｒｅｆｏｒｅ  ｐｌａｃｅｄ  ｇｒｅａｔ  ｐｒｉｏｒｉｔｙ  ｉｎ  ｒｅｔｒｅｉｖｉｎｇ  ｈｉｍ ａｎｄ  ｓａｖｉｎｇ  ｈｉｍ  ｆｒｏｍ  ｈｉｍｓｅｌｆ  ｂｙ  ｒｅｑｕｅｓｔ  ｏｆ  ａｎｏｔｈｅｒ  ｐａｒｔ  ｏｆ  ｈｉｍ，  Ｐｒｉｎｃｅｓｓ  Ａｓｓｅｙｌｕｍ  Ｖｅｒｓ  Ａｌｌｕｓｉａ．  Ｓｌａｉｎｅ  Ｔｒｏｙａｒｄ  ａｄｍｉｎｉｓｔｅｒｓ  Ｋａｉｚｕｋａ  Ｉｎａｈｏ  ｗｉｔｈ  ｉｎｃｒｅａｓｅｄ  ｐｕｒｐｏｓｅ  ａｎｄ  ｄｉｒｅｃｔｉｏｎ  ｔｏ  ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅ  ｆｉｇｈｔｉｎｇ  ａｎｄ  ｅｘｃｅｌｌｉｎｇ  ａｓ  ａｎ  ｅｎｅｍｙ  ａｎｄ  ａ  ｇｏａｌ  ｔｏ  ｒｅａｃｈ．  Ｔｈｉｓ  ｃａｎｎｏｔ  ｂｅ  ａｓｓｉｍｉｌａｔｅｄ  ａｎｄ  ｉｆ  ｄｅｓｃｒｉｂｅｄ  ｗｏｕｌｄ  ｂｏｒｄｅｒ  ｏｎ  ｍａｎｉａ.”

 

Just as they thought the AI was finished, the hatch was opened and workers rushed towards them. Slaine’s blood was boiling and he was so focused on the UEF’s guinea pig, Asseylum’s errand boy, that everything around him sounded like a blur.

 

Ｗｉｌｌ  ｐｒｏｖｉｄｅ  ｉｎｓｔｒｕｃｔｉｏｎｓ  ｉｎ  ａｃｃｏｒｄａｎｃｅ  ｔｏ  ｔｈｏｓｅ  ｂｅｈａｖｉｏｒａｌ  ｐｒｉｎｃｉｐｌｅｓ．

 

Ｓｕｒｒｅｎｄｅｒ，  Ｓｌａｉｎｅ  Ｔｒｏｙａ－

 

The voice suddenly fizzed out and the robotic eye dimmed. 

 

“Take him to to the medical ward.” Slaine directed quietly, not raising his eyes from the now comatose body that reminded him too much of something else.

  
  


How troublesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm butthurt robonaho is dead. If it was sentient and taking over your brain, how can you just remove it (　´_ﾉ` )  
> But eh, earth must be really good at medical treatment. Mars isn't though.


	6. Cornered

“My fellow orbital knights. The true colours of the imperial faction have been revealed. The cowards who wished for you to give up those fertile lands you bled for have once again shown the depths of their baseness. Approaching with peaceful prospects, the emperor then betrays my trust with thievery and an assault of the moonbase. There is no need for the royal family in this new world. Join me and let us drive them out of the throne they covet so--”

  
  


Slaine’s heeled boots clacked loudly as he proceeded down metal stairs to the depths of the moonbase. He’d made a formal declaration of war hours ago and many of this current allies have returned to space to lend him support. He instructed Harklight to take charge of the initial assault of landing castles belonging to imperials.

 

Below the moonbase was a facility for the construction of the stygis units and most notably, dioscuria V2. As the moonbase was the closest stop off point from earth, transport ships from the blue planet brought resources here. Slaine had protected them many times during his knighthood and became quite popular among the lower class workers due to it. As such the moonbase became one of the main points of rendezvous and dealings among orbital knights interested in repairs or resources.

 

Below the base was bustling but workers stopped to salute him as he passed by even as he didn’t acknowledge them. There was just one destination in mind and it was the kataphraktoi development lab.

“Count Troyard, a pleasure to see you again.” The chief engineer bowed deeply to him. He was a bespectacled and rugged looking man with brown hair who surprisingly was terran. Much like Slaine’s father he had been brought here due to his skills and settled into the routine nicely. He didn’t seem to care about much else than aldnoah research and tinkering with or developing martian kats.

 

Slaine looked at him briefly before casting his looking beyond him, “as you know about recent developments, I’m sure, I came to inquire about the status of that project I gave you.”

The man adjusted his glasses and smiled, “it’s coming along quite nicely as you can see,” he gestured behind him to the sleek and silver kataphrakt unit behind him. Resources were limited thus Slaine had everything else put on hold for the sake of funneling everything into this. They take about half a year to complete and Slaine had requested it soon after becoming a count. The design was similar to that of solis but it was to retain the future predicting capabilities of tharsis. Codename BEDLAM, the final name selected was something the count was curious about, but never got a chance to ask.

“Is there any meaning behind the name ‘Fenrir’, Mr. Adams?"

The man’s eye sparkled, “the wolf who swallowed the world after breaking free of the chains that bound him. Even if it goes against the naming conventions of versian crafts, my interest in greek mythos couldn’t help but think it suited you perfectly, count.”

 

Slaine looked like a child engrossed in a bedtime story as the man went on to describe the tale, which could have been heartwarming if he wasn’t one of the most dangerous people in the solar system.

Snapping out of his daze, Slaine thought to himself he had a lot in common with fenrir and felt he could see parts of those he’s met in other characters. To think he’s even met an Odin in an orange sleipnir, the coincidence was very intriguing. 

“Though this may not be ready in time for the upcoming battle, Master Troyard.”

“I don’t come in until the final act, I’m sure it will be ready by then.”

  
  
  
  


Asseylum collapsed onto the sofa in the meeting room of Mazuurek’s castle. They were far from the battle between the factions, but her head still felt it was caught in the madness. She had a feeling Klancain’s plan would only provoke them but he managed to convince her a show of force and authority would leave them in a powerful light. She truly wondered if that was the case or it was some petty silent feud between her husband and the previous owner of his father’s kat. Klancain did seem bitter--but that wasn’t what she had to concentrate on.

 

Stopping Slaine. She had to. She was the only one who could. She rose from the couch and looked at her hands. They weren’t shaking anymore. Her resolve to stop him at any means possible was firm. A servant rushed in.

“Empress Asseylum!” she panted, “that despicable terran’s army has seized the landing castles at the frontlines. Emperor Klancain is proposing an immediate return to vers for your safety.”

A retreat.

 

Even if it wasn’t Slaine, the empress noticed many of those who support her loathe terrans immensely. She wasn’t completely convinced she was being followed for her cause or because they had to follow the pure blood.

“Time will tell…”she mused tiredly.

  
  
  
  
  


Inaho is still unconscious. It was hard to tell if he’d ever wake up again, because unlike Asseylum, the doctors here could not pinpoint exactly what went wrong. Removing the eye that was corroding his brain may result in brain damage and they didn’t want to take the chance. So long as there could be merit in keeping the asset alive either for negotiation or otherwise. So they just opted for giving him time to recover.

  
  


Slaine arrived at the room said boy was being kept and punched in the passcode, unlocking the door. He stepped in quietly as if he didn’t want to wake him. The patient in question was now in the same recovery tank Asseylum once floated in. This room was always made him feel many things. Right now he couldn’t feel anything as he stared at his enemies’ lifeless body. He kept thinking about Asseylum’s request. Of the audacity of her to ask Kaizuka to save him. Even if she knew not what has happened between them, asking a UEF soldier to save the enemy leader was ridiculous. Were Slaine in Inaho’s shoes, he would never do this.

 

Is what he’d like to think. But he wasn’t sure himself if he had been on that side, the side Asseylum favored, if he’d be able to reject her wishes. He was too far gone to pretend he even cared right now, but in a way, he could understand Kaizuka. For too long he didn’t view the other boy as human. He was an obstacle, a boulder in his path he just need to push out of the way or decimate. But he realizes he is human and it feels like an important revelation for Slaine. A human who is foolish and vulnerable too.

 

What would make you go this far for her?

...Is it love?

Slaine wasn’t sure what the two’s relationship was at all, but given Asseylum’s memory recollection, they must at least be on amicable terms. But even then, Kaizuka must have other people who depend on him back on earth. It’s such a risky, nonsensical action. Even if he succeeded, who is to say he would come back alive given this eye problem of his? 

But love, is this it?

The young count wasn’t sure if he ever felt a love as pure as that. 

What did I truly feel for Asseylum? Guilt for an unpaid debt? Did I worship her? Have I ever truly saw her as an equal, or a girl?   


No...I was never worthy.

 

It didn’t matter now. He felt his feelings slowly but surely fading in intensity. Perhaps it was because he drifted as far as he could from her. He wasn’t doing anything for her sake now. If this world isn’t what she wants, he will not force her to take hold of it.

 

Slaine looks over his shoulder as he hears the door hiss. For Harklight to come in like that must mean he has important news. Upon closer inspection he looks strangely gleeful.

 

“Milord, we have broken through the first defense of the imperial army and seized their landing castles.”

He gives his knight a grateful smile, “excellent work, Harklight. I will take over the next wave. I want you to keep a close eye on the martian populace’s reactions to the emperor. You know the next step of the plan involves riling them up.”

“The empress and emperor have retreated to vers.”

There is an uneasiness on the count’s face, before he smiles confidently, the face he is supposed to give his knight for encouragement. “I see. A retreat is wise, but only delays the inevitable.”

He turns back towards the tank’s direction quickly, though he isn’t looking at it. Harklight is all too accustomed to his lord’s discomfort mannerisms, but he knows this too will pass and the other prefers not to be questioned about it.

  
“Excuse me.” Harklight bows and exits.

 

Once left alone to his thoughts, he looks up at the other presence in the tank.

  
  
:”I wonder what sort of world you will wake up to, Kaizuka Inaho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing stops this train

**Author's Note:**

> Welll I had this idea for a while, I like the idea of Harklight or Lemrina continuing the job after his "death", but even more I like Slaine himself actively chasing his ambitions with no holds barred...especially after reading how his character was originally someone who got corrupted by power and was not the princess's pet, so you could say this is sort of crossing the two concepts of him. He's not gonna be super evil/powerhungry but he's also not gonna be obsessed with Asseylum. Also to be honest I'm not sure about pairings? I have Lemrina/Slaine up there but I have no idea how to write romance..this is my first fic(you can probably tell) I'd like to have Harklight/Slaine too but we'll see? Eh....I might change it to gen if I really can't.


End file.
